Girlie Boys
Girlie Boys is the 53nd episode of the series and the 26th of the second season. It aired on April 27, 2006 in Canada on Teletoon and on November 25, 2008 in the United States on Cartoon Network. When Jonesy finds out he has a unibrow, he goes to the Galleria Mall Spa to get it waxed. He realizes that the spa is a great place to pick up girls, and gets a job there in order to see more of the female clientele. Jude prepares for a speed-skating competition against a rude skater named Mike Dent. And Caitlin gets a second job at Chocoholics Anonymous in order to afford a new pair of jeans. Plot Main Plot Jonesy is having a good day–everywhere he goes, women are noticing him. It seems that today his looks are in full bloom and attracting everyone until his friends inform him of the real reason for all the attention he's getting: Jonesy has grown a unibrow. Naturally, Jonesy is depressed by this news, but Caitlin suggests he go to the spa to get it fixed. Jonesy is resistant because he thinks that the spa is only for girls until a pair of females pass by and mock his unibrow, breaking his will to resist. Soon, Jonesy has gotten the middle of his eyebrow waxed off at the spa, and his forehead is throbbing with pain. He gets distracted from his aches when he sees the other customers ot the spa, though, and soon he's looking at all the girls. When Caitlin takes him back to the usual table, in fact, the pretty girls at the spa are all that he's thinking about. In fact, when the conversation turns to Jude's upcoming skateboarding match (and from there to a rather unsavory character that challenges Jude to a competition), Jonesy is quick to turn the conversation back to the spa and how amazing it was. His information convinces Wyatt and Jude to check it out, and they go to the spa with him for waxes. There, they get waxes, and Jude is pleased by the smoothness of his skin. Upon hearing this, a staffer at the spa suggests a soothing lotion to keep his skin smooth, and the guys all realize that there is stuff to do at the spa that won't hurt them. The guys proceed to get massages and pedicures, and when they finish up, they look amazing and feel relaxed. When they show themselves off to their female friends, the girls agree that the guys do look pretty good. However, soon Jude's mellow is harshed when he sees Mike Dent go past, dragging behind him a parachute. Caitlin has a solution, however, and she takes Jude and Jen with her to the Penalty Box. Jonesy, meanwhile, sets off for his new job. As it turns out, his new job is at the spa, where he has an employee discount of 30%. After selling Caitlin a bottle of special shampoo, Jude and Wyatt stop by, and Jonesy helps them out by letting them use his discount. There, they have a fun time, and Jonesy decides to up the ante by trying out a tanning booth. All of the guys do this, get their teeth bleached, and get highlights in their hair. However, all this work freaks out the girls, who think that they look plastic. Jonesy counters that girls love it, but notes the big drawback: specifically, the spa is expensive. That night, the males come up with a plan for upkeep: sneak into the spa and do the work themselves. There, Jonesy gets a wax from Wyatt, and then shaves Jude and gives him a seaweed wrap. However, when Jude is supposed to be done with his wrap, the guys find out that they can't unravel the seaweed because it seems that Jonesy used acrylic nail glue instead of the correct adhesive. This causes Jude to freak out, and he hops away. Jude goes all the way to the fountain and then falls in. It's at that point that Ron arrives and arrests them. Jonesy ends up getting fired from the spa for his escapades; however, he's not too sad about it, as he's realized that the spa doesn't offer a good return on investment. He then asks the girls why they go to the spa, to which Nikki replies that the motivating factor is guys like him. Jonesy recognizes the wisdom of these words, and suggests to Jen and Caitlin that they need to go, so Nikki slaps him. Sub-Plot One: Racing Mike Dent Jude is practicing tricks in the mall and getting ready for the Curb Grind when he loses control and runs into a bench near the Big Squeeze. He's still feeling happy, though, and informs his friends of his plans. He then mentions that he's planning to put a new sticker on his skateboard, but Wyatt brings up the problem of wind resistance. Before Jude can contemplate this idea, however, Mike Dent rides by and insults him. This annoys Jude, and Mike's further insults get his goat, leading Jude to challenge Mike Dent to a one-time race that Friday. Jude then decides to take Wyatt's advice about wind resistance, and gets a wax at the spa. However, when he next sees Mike, Mike has gotten a drag chute in order to train better. Caitlin has a suggestion, though: she'll act as Jude's parachute. Soon, Jen fits Caitlin with rollerskates, and Jude starts towing Caitlin through the mall. Jude finds himself getting slower and slower, though, and when desperate times call for desperate measures, he comes up with a solution: he'll shave his head to cut down wind resistance as much as he can. He does this at the spa, and then gets a seaweed wrap that turns him green, only to find out that the reason he's been slowing down is not because he's doing worse, but because Caitlin is getting heavier due to eating too much chocolate at her job. This cheers Jude up, and he readies himself for the race. When race time rolls around, Jude dresses in a tight red uniform made of spandex to ensure smoothness. He and Mike Dent take off, and Jude takes an easy lead. It looks like his training has paid off and that he'll win easily until Mike Dent tackles him. The two slide towards the finish line, but Jude's smooth suit allows him to slide farther than Mike Dent, and he wins the race, much to Dent's displeasure. Jude then races in the Curb Jam and ends up finishing second overall. He's happy with where he placed, but not so happy about the fact that he's still bald and green. However, he knows his hair will grow back and his skin will eventually get back to normal. Sub-Plot Two: Caitlin's New Jeans After Jonesy finishes talking about the spa, Caitlin is reminded of something and drags Nikki off to Huntington's. There, she shows Nikki a nice new pair of jeans, and decides to put them on layaway. Nikki then mentions that if she really wants to make some money, she could get a second job–after all, Chocoholics Anonymous is hiring. Caitlin eagerly does so, and soon she's working at the chocolate shop and taking advantage of their employee benefit: all employees get as much free chocolate as they want. As Caitlin works with Jude and works in the store, she eats chocolate constantly. Soon, she's eating six pounds of chocolate a day, and gaining commiserate weight. She doesn't notice until she's back to trying on her jeans and finds that they no longer fit. At this moment, she realizes she's put on weight from eating too much free chocolate. This depresses her, although she is happy that it doesn't mean Jude is losing speed, and she gives up her jeans–until she sees a new pair of even nicer jeans. Caitlin then puts those jeans on layaway in her original size, gets to work at the fitness center, and soon slims down enough to fit into them. Quotes *'Jonesy:' Now you know I hate to brag, but it needs to be said: I am a total stud! The chicks can't keep their eyes off me today! I am on fiyah! Jude: (noticing Jonesy's unibrow) Whoa. Jonesy: What? *'Jen:' Jonesy, have you looked in a mirror recently? Jonesy: Nope! I know what I look like, and it's spelled h-o-t– Jen: You've got a unibrow. *'Caitlin:' It's like a big huge caterpillar is sitting on your face! *'Jude:' (looking at his crotch) Whoa...they shave it all? That's pretty extreme. *'Jude:' I believe you meant to say bro. "Bra" is for chicks. Mike: No, I meant to say bra, bra. *'Nikki:' Wyatt, that's Mike Dent! Don't you remember him? Wyatt: (sad) The guy who used to take my cookies in kindergarten class? (He flashes back in his memory.) Young Wyatt: Teacher, Mike Dent took my cookies! Wyatt: (back to the present) Oh, that Mike Dent. In that case, kick his butt! *'Jonesy:' If this is a Swedish massage, I can't wait for the Brazilian! Wyatt: (relaxed) I know, bro. I know. *'Jude:' Okay, I'm usually a pretty chilled-out guy, but that guy is starting to make me not-chilled-out. *''(Jude runs into Darth.)'' Darth: (pulling out a sword) This Jedi Knight's not going down– (Caitlin runs into him and knocks him over.) *'Wyatt:' KICK HIS BUTT, JUDE! (Everybody looks at him oddly.) What? He stole my cookies. *'Mike:' Every loser has his day, Lizowski! Jude: And it looks like today is all yours, bra! Trivia *Jonesy's job: employee at the mall spa. Reason for firing: he, Jude, and Wyatt snuck into the spa after closing hours to use it. *Jonesy's butt is shown uncensored, but when the Total Drama series (made by the creators of 6teen) shows butts (or, rather, butt cracks), they are pixelated. *Jude mentions that first prize at Curb Jam is an all-expense paid trip to Vancouver. This suggests that 6teen is not set in that city. *Caitlin's credit card-less state (made permanent in "Losing Your Lemon") is reaffirmed here when she has to put the "Citizens of Profanity" jeans on layaway. *Caitlin's hair product is made by a company called "Smashface". Interestingly, a product called "Smashface" appeared a few episodes earlier, in "Dirty Work." *The tanning booth at the spa is called a "T-1000 High-Action Tanning Booth." The first part of the name is likely a reference to the T-1000 robots seen in the film Terminator 2. *Chocoholics Anonymous is a play on fellowship Alcoholics Anonymous. *At one point, Mike called Jude "Judy", a reference and parody to a character from Fairfax called "Judy Racowski". Gallery Jonesy's Monobrow.png|Jonesy is growing a unibrow Vlcsnap-2010-12-20-01h10m09s1.jpg|The guys' spa treatment Caitlin weight gain.jpg|Caitlin's belly after eating too much chocolate Caitlin and the fat employee.jpg|Caitlin and the fat employee 6Teen Screencap 12 by Fatgirlscreencaps.jpg|Caitlin's belly keeps her from buttoning her jeans Jude and Dent make a final showdown.jpg|Jude and Mike in the final showdown Jude's Trophy.png|Jude with his trophy Video Category:Season 2 Category:Videos